This invention relates to seating assemblies and more particularly to seat assemblies especially suited for installation in mass transit vehicles.
Seat assemblies for mass transit vehicles present problems and requirements that are unique to the mass transit environment. Specifically, mass transit seats must be sturdy, durable, light weight, attractive, comfortable, inexpensive in construction and manufacture, and inexpensive in installation. Whereas a myriad of mass transit seat assembly constructions have been proposed and/or utilized, none of the prior art seat assemblies satisfy all of the above requirements and, specifically, each of the prior art seat assemblies achieves one or more of the listed requirements at the expense of one or more of the other listed requirements. Further, the prior art seat assemblies have generally been dedicated to a specific support bracketry and, accordingly, have been dedicated to installation in the vehicle in a specific position or attitude.